


Please

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year's flying lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Trying" and fanfic100 prompt "Work"

Hermioine glared at her broom, which was stubbornly lying on the grass, refusing to move. She had read every book she could on flying- even Quidditch Through The Ages, though it wasn't much help- and yet none of them had satisfactorily explained why brooms responded better to some people than to others.

It was very trying to be taking a class on something that had no textbooks, and no explanations. Hermione hated the idea of just letting the broom do the work itself. She couldn't control what the broom chose to do, which at the moment was nothing, and yet her grade depended on the broom _liking_ her or something.

Just how did you get a broom to like you? Hermione had tried everything she could think of, and still the stupid thing just laid there. Exasperated, Hermione stomped her foot. "Why won't you work?" she whispered. "Will you please just get up here?"

Immediately, the broom hopped up into her hand, and Hermione swore she heard something say, "All you had to do was say please."


End file.
